


As long as you don't stop

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pornstars, bareback, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In another shoot, Keith would have teased him. He would have followed the script, would have made Lance beg for it in between sobbed breaths before sliding home, making himself comfortable in between his thighs.But this isn’t another shoot. This is the one where Lance is going off-script, begging for his cock like he really wants it. Like he wishes Keith was more than a dick to fuck himself on the job.





	As long as you don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> One of the dirty prompts that was requested on my tumblr, hopefully there are more to come.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You’re so deep,” Lance moans brokenly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he smiles, punch-drunk on the rapid slide of Keith’s cock fucking into him. “Feel you everywhere.”

“Yeah?” Keith counters, tightening his grip around Lance’s wrists, pressing them harder above his head.

He sinks to the hilt into Lance’s hole, falls deeper into the cocoon of his thighs and marvels at the tremors wracking through them. Lance trashes against the sheets, speechless and wide-eyed, and Keith lets him– allows him to fight back a bit before pinning him back down with a growl.

“Tell me how I feel,” he says, circling his hips without mercy, dragging his cock all over Lance’s inner walls to make him wail. “How does my cock feel inside you, baby?”

“Hard,” Lance whimpers, head tilting to the side to savor the sweat off Keith’s skin. He works his lips in open-mouthed kisses, almost as if he was tracing the outline of Keith’s dick, and looks at him with half-lidded eyes. The little minx. “Hot. So good. You feel so good, Keith, want it harder.”

In another shoot, Keith would have teased him. He would have followed the script, would have made Lance beg for it in between sobbed breaths before sliding home, making himself comfortable in between his thighs.

But this isn’t another shoot. This is the one where Lance is going off-script, begging for his cock like he really wants it. Like he wishes Keith was more than a dick to fuck himself on the job.

And Keith… Keith throws professionalism aside, forgets about the cameras rolling, the director that’s going to be furious at them when they finally wrap this up, and leans down to kiss Lance’s pretty mouth. Slide his tongue in between the flesh as he grinds into him.

He has the bed slamming against the wall in mere seconds, Lance’s body taking the raw power of Keith’s thrusts as he slides up the sheets. He screams against Keith’s mouth, flutters around the girth of his dick and rocks back, desperate and hungry.

“You’re so tight around me, baby,” Keith says, hoarse, right after Lance has sucked on his tongue. His hips slam forward purposely– a calculated sense of rhythm up until the moment Lance’s ankles hook around his back, urging him on. “It feels so good.”

Lance is shaking his head, staring down his body to follow the brutalizing pace Keith is building up. His toes curl when Keith brushes just right inside of him, and he presses them against Keith’s ass to push himself back and forth, hips shifting as his fingers clench above his head.

“Fuuuck!” he screams, back arching off the bed when Keith hits his prostate once, twice, and becomes unrelenting with it. One of his feet props on the mattress to roll his hips upwards, to chase his own pleasure like a madman. “Right there. Fuck me right there.”

“That good?” Keith taunts, brushing kisses and moans against Lance’s slacked mouth, sliding down to suck on his neck as his hips keep on driving forward. “Are you going to come on my cock, Lance?”

He nods frantically as Keith sets a punishing pace, pushing in so deep inside of Lance he’s sure no one has ever reached that deep inside of him. No one has taken the time to work him open, rough and tenderly just like Keith does. Just like Keith is.

The mere thought makes his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I’m cumming,” he murmurs, thighs shaking violently as they try to close on their own volition, world becoming dark and nothing but raw pleasure lighting up the crevices of his spine.

Keith keeps him open, fucks him through it until Lance is spent on the sheets, gaze unfocused as he trembles. It’s then when he releases Lance’s wrists, drags his hands down his torso before coming to hold onto Lance’s hips.

“Fuck, baby,” Keith whispers brokenly, fingers digging into Lance’s skin as he uses him to get off, fucking into his pliant heat with ravenous thrusts. “Gonna fill you up.”

Lance’s gaze is still dazed, unfocused, but he opens his legs more, hands sliding down the sheets to settle on his chest. He pinches his nipples with shaking fingers, tightening up around Keith’s cock and Keith gets thrown down the edge, dense heat plummeting low in his belly before he’s releasing inside of Lance, coating his inner walls with wet warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and I'll smooch u to death and if that isn't ur thing I'll just sing my devotion to u from a few feet away ♡
> 
> Also!!! I'm trying my hand at writing different kinds of smut so you are all very welcome to my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/warmybones) or [Tumblr](http://warmybones.tumblr.com/) to discuss headcanons and drop some prompts!
> 
> Love you, u menaces


End file.
